Player Stats
Cato says... "''Player Stats are all of the... well, alright, let's be honest- everyone knows what stats are. A list of them and what effects they have would be of much more use to you, wouldn't it? I'd be happy to explain them to you... if, you have a moment. There are four primary types of Stats: Offensive, Defensive, Miscellaneous, and Game Mechanic. You can get a list of each kind below, in addition to what they do and what activities they effect.'' Game Mechanic Stats according to Cato... "There are a few of these, and they're all important, so pay attention! '''HP' is your life! If this hits 0, you will begin Dying and you will have a very hard time dealing with enemies in that state! ENE is your stamina and mana combined in to one statistic! You need ENE to perform most actions in the game, so you should always, always keep an eye on it! '' Health Points * Abbreviated as HP. * You gain more HP based on your Race and Class, but you are usually guaranteed at least +5 to your max each level. Some equipped items or consumables may add even more, as well. It is one of the most, if not the SINGLE most important stat in the game; it contends with Energy, listed below. * There are many actions and items designed to recover HP, but natural regeneration is very rare; thus, it's generally wise to try and both stock up on consumables and evenly distribute them among your party to ensure everyone has what they need to survive. * Once your HP hits 0, you enter the Dying '''state. While Dying, you can use healing items to prolong the state, giving your teammates more time to revive you - however, you will not recover any HP like this. * After a number of turns, you will '''Perish. You can also choose to Perish immediately. Regardless of how you Perish, once you do so, you cannot act as yourself...However, it becomes possible to Possess an ally unit and continue to contribute to the fight by playing as one of them. Do note, however, that some allies may Resist your Possession. Energy * Abbreviated as ENE. * You gain additional ENE based on your Race and Class. * Once it hits 0, you enter an Exhausted state, wherein you are unable to take actions requiring ENE. You may still use items and block with shields, however. * It naturally Regenerates over time, and there are a fair number of items and equipment designed to both boost this rate and to instantly recover set amounts. * Almost every action in the game costs some amount of Energy, which arguably makes it even more important than Health - with a low Health maximum, you can survive by using Energy to block and evade attacks; but with a low Energy maximum, your Health is your only viable means of defense. However, it is down to the individual to decide which they feel is truly more important - if either. Offensive Stats according to Cato... "These are the stats you use to deal damage to enemies. '''Strength' corresponds to Unarmed and Melee actions- my Familiar, for example, uses Strength to lift and punch things, and carry his own weight. Skill is the common stat used for Ranged attacks, but it has some use in Melee as well. Spirit is the magic stat - it's a favorite of Mages everywhere, myself included."'' Strength * Abbreviated STR Spirit * Abbreviated SPR Skill * Abbreviated SKL Ability * Abbreviated ABL Defensive Stats according to Cato... "Now, these are the stats used to '''stop' and reduce damage, as well as evade it entirely. Toughness will determine your ability to resist physical blows- like if I were to have to punch you in the face for pulling me aside to explain all of this, for example...Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm joking. Toughness is your main concern when using Strength and Skill based attacks, though, so be sure to remain conscious of it when picking fights! On the other hand, there's Resistance, which governs your Magic damage intake - so in a... completely hypothetical situation where you find yourself in the path of a Demon's fire magic, your Resistance will make that sting just a little less. There's not much to say about Evasion - it lets you evade attacks sometimes by running out of the way. Good luck with that - I hear it's very hard."'' Evasion * Abbreviated EVA Toughness * Abbreviated TGH Resistance * Abbreviated RES Miscellaneous Stats according to Cato "Finally, these are stats that do not really belong neatly to any one category. '''Luck' boosts your abilities all around due to RoPH II's use of RNG. Higher Luck means better Rolls, which makes all of your Passive effects trigger slightly more often, as well as causing you to generally do better with Active actions. You can't count on it all the time, but if it manages to pull you out of a bind, well... thank your lucky stars."'' Agility * Abbreviated as AGI * Determines when you act during the Player Phase * Determines who acts first in Counterattacks Luck * Abbreviated LCK * Affects a lot of things - too many to list here.Category:Metadata Category:Character Category:Game Mechanics